User blog:SilentWalker03/The Storm's Downfall: Full Story
Previously on MCSM: The Series... A storm rise from the ashes is destroying the world. Allies helped Jessie and the gang to face the storm even they face several consequences, they must fight the strom no matter what obstacle is on their way. Jessie entered the storm, he saw the undead waiting for him. The Undead Bone talked to the young warrior. "Who are you?" The Undead Bone said. "I have no time for you guys," John replied. The undead attacked the lone warrior. Jessie have no choice than to fight the undead, Undead Bone laughed the warrior and attacked, but he failed. Jessie wins and rushed to the storm's heart. He saw Taryn behind him. "What are you doing here?" Jessie said, but no one is inside of the storm. He searched and searched for the storm's heart. At last, he find the heart, Jessie saw his friend, Tony. Tony appeared as one of the undead, charged and attack Jessie. "We're friends, Tony!" Jessie said to Josh. "Shut up, fool!" Tony repiled angrily to Jessie, wanting Jessie dead. Jessie noticed that he is not Tony anymore, so he fighted the undead to a duel. Jessie finished the undead and continued to the storm's heart. He used the sword to destroy the heart, suddenly after two continious attacks, the storm's inside moves, tentacles swarming and the heads suddenly appeared. Jessie was lifted by the storm, and Jessie stabbed the storm's eye and dodged the tentacles to destroy the command block. The block was destroyed and the storm was deactivated. Sudden explosions in the storm caused it to destroy itself and fall to the ground, Josh carried Jessie out of the water, and few minutes later, he gain consciousness. "What happened? Did I defeat it?" Jessie said to the gang. "You defeated it, good job, Jessie!" Sean said. Suddenly, Jeff appeared from the storm. "You! You caused all of this!" Taryn said. "Poor creatures," Jeff said "Do not make that same mistake again. This is my monster, the killing machine, now down from the ashes of the past. Someday, I will spread my last warning to the edges of this world!" "I will kill you!" Taryn said. Suddenly, Jeff's horse appeared and he ride it and escaped the gang. "We must prevent it, Jessie. I know someone that will help us to prevent his plans." Sean said. "Who is that, Sean?" Jessie said. "He is Cloud, an inventor and the creator of the time machine. We must borrow it!" Sean said. "Cloud, as in Cloud of Redstonia?" Valorad asked Sean curiously. "Yes." Sean answered Valorad's question. "There is no time for chit-chatting. We must go to Cloud to get the machine!" Taryn said. They rushed to Diamond Town and rushed to Cloud's lab. They noticed that the lab is quiet and empty, until suddenly, Cloud appeared. "Who are they?" Cloud said. "They are my friends, Cloud." Sean said. "You came for the time machine, Sean. I'm sorry, but the machine is unavailable right now." Cloud said. "Cloud, your brother Azure died and he gave me this, a key of yours." Valorad said. "The key of the machine. Thank you, hunter." Cloud said. Cloud attempted to activate the time machine several times, and it worked. Cloud warned them about changing the past will affect the future. Jessie thanked Cloud, used the machine, and travel back in time. Cloud went back to his hometown, and read his own diary. Ellegaard approached Cloud and warned him about the machine, they argued about it, and Ellegaard walked away form Cloud's house. Cloud noticed that Ellie is looking for him for a long time. Meanwhile, Jessie and the gang went back to the Crafter's Era. They were noticed by a group of people. "Are you the people of the future?" A man named Mike said. "We are from your future." Sean said. "Welcome to our era, time travellers. Name's Mike," He said. "Hello, Mike. We need your help to defeat Jeffrey." John said. "Don't kill our ally, boy!" Mike said to John. They followed them and they reached the Old Crafter's Hall in the Old Diamond Town, Forty-five years before the present day. They talked about Jeffrey's secret, John said the truth about Jeffrey forty-four years ago. The crafter's was alarmed about Jeffrey. Jeffrey entered the hall and saw the people, he called Mike and they walked away. They heard Mike's cry after they left. Jessie and Bob saw Mike and an arm. "What happened?" Bob said. "That traitor cut my arm." Mike replied while crying in pain. "Oh no! I forgot to say that Jeffrey start to be a villain this time!" John said as they saw Mike. "I can't live longer, friends." Mike said. "Don't say it!" Bob said. Suddnely Mike died. "We must find that traitor through Neon!" Bob said. "Who is Neon?" Valorad said. "Hunter, he is Jeffrey's close friend and he can teach where Jeffrey is hiding." Bob said. "Where do we find him?" Josh said. "You are a crafter!" Bob said. "I'm a crafter?" Josh said, and he saw the crafter's badge in his pocket. "You will find him in his house near Diamond Town." Bob said. "I will not follow you guys. I will guard the machine until our objective is over." Sean said They started the adventure, leaving the crafters and Sean behind. Josh followed Jessie's gang and they find Neon's house, suddnely the undead and The Undead Bone appeared. Bone laughed the adventurers and the undead force started attack them. Troy was killed by one of the undead warriors, but the gang managed to win against them. Troy turned into an undead, and Taryn killed it. They approach Neon's house and Jessie knocked the door. Next time in MCSM: The Series... They go back in time to prevent Jeffrey and Jeff from their evil plans in the past and the future. Will Neon will be the answer to find Jeffrey, or he will try to put the gang down. The crafters and Sean was approached by the danger. Dangers in the past and the present, and they will find the way to defeat them in the next pass of The Series, the Time Lapse Pass! Outro: "I WILL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" The voice said in a crisp and dark manner and laughed maniacally before the episode ends. Category:Blog posts